


RED, BLUE AND A LITTLE VIOLET FLOWER

by favslaurent



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: ELES TEM UMA FILHA LINDA!, Fluff, Gravidez, M/M, MEUS PITICOS SÃO PAIS INCRIVEIS, Menção de Sangue, Menção indireta ao Regente, Morte de Animal, Trans Character, Trans Laurent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favslaurent/pseuds/favslaurent
Summary: "—  Nós seremos pais?—  Sim, Damianos de Akielos, nós seremos pais.—  Eu nunca estive mais feliz. —  Damen diz mais certo do que nunca, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha."Onde Laurent e Damen têm uma filha
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	RED, BLUE AND A LITTLE VIOLET FLOWER

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, esta é minha primeira fic finalizada e quero começar com alguns comentários.
> 
> As partes normais significam presente e grandes partes em itálico memórias sobre o passado. A barra maior separa cenas diferentes, onde (algumas) possuem grandes saltos temporais. As menores, no entanto, são apenas pra separar o normal do itálico mesmo.
> 
> A fic tinha a intenção de ser o mais amorzinho possível, mas temos uma pequena coisa ou outra que pode ser gatilho, então leia as tags!
> 
> Bom, acho que é só isso, dúvidas? Fale comigo no twitter: [ Bia ](https://twitter.com/favslaurent)  
> BOA LEITURA!

— DAMEN, PARA DE SE TREMER, ANDA LOGO, ME AJUDA! — Laurent esbraveja.

— Laurent, calma, minha perna tá bamba! Se eu cair, te levo junto... — Ele diz nervoso, dando apoio ao loiro com seu braço, já que o mesmo se recusava a ser carregado no colo.

Eles passam pela porta ornamentada e pela arcada decorada que dá ao quarto. Laurent se senta no colchão com calma, ele chega para trás até que suas costas estejam encostadas na cabeceira da cama, não se importando com os lençóis de seda se bagunçando embaixo de si ou os travesseiros que jogou no chão sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele respira ofegante, a dor era insuportável, era possível sentir o suor escorrendo pela sua testa e pela sua coluna, as cólicas eram infernais e as contrações eram tão fortes que Laurent precisava agarrar os lençóis com força e apertar os olhos para não gemer.

Laurent odiava demonstrar fraqueza ou qualquer tipo de emoção em toda situação onde não estivesse sozinho em seus aposentos, cavalgando ou na presença única de seu marido. Ele odiava demonstrar fraqueza principalmente quando Nikandros, Jord, Pallas e Lazar estavam parados nos aposentos reais como as estátuas de pedra distribuídas nos jardins do Palácio de Marlas.

Eles observavam Laurent com olhos arregalados, como se estivessem chocados demais para fazer alguma coisa além de reparar nas mãos ágeis de seu Rei abrindo os botões e laços de seu casaco veretiano intrincado — um pouco mais largo que o comum, por conta da barriga — de um azul escuro tão profundo que poderia ser confundido com preto.

— Com todo respeito, é claro, eu nunca pensei que veria o Exaltado se mijando tanto pelo Palácio, até chegar o dia de hoje. Sabe…  _ sempre  _ achei que daria tempo de chegar ao banheiro. — Comenta Pallas ao notar os rastros molhados pelo chão do quarto, por onde o Rei Laurent havia passado.

— Deixa de ser burro, a bolsa dele estourou. — Pallas sente uma ardência acentuada na nuca ao receber um pescotapa de Nikandros e sua breve explicação.

Embora tenha sido Nikandros aquele a ficar mais chocado com o anúncio da gravidez de Laurent e aquele que dia e noite abria a boca para ficar falando no ouvido de Damen que existiam métodos contraceptivos para se evitar um filho, como diversos chás para serem tomados depois do ato, ele ainda era a pessoa mais preocupada — depois de Damen — com a saúde de seu Rei, mesmo que no sigilo. Na primeira oportunidade que encontrou, procurou conversar com diversas mulheres e homens sobre como cuidar de um bebê, afinal, em todos os seus anos como kyroi em Delpha, Ios ou agora atuando no Palácio de Marlas, nunca havia presenciado um bebê que não fosse de criados. Nikandros também foi aquele que sempre buscava Damen para perguntar como Laurent estava lidando com a gestação, mais uma vez no sigilo, ele odiaria dar qualquer vislumbre de que se importava com Laurent, preferia morrer antes de pagar com a própria língua.

— VOCÊS SÓ VÃO FICAR PARADOS ME OLHANDO? — Agora Laurent gritava enquanto lançava um olhar gélido e mortal para cada um presente ali. — Você, Nikandros, vá buscar a parteira. Jord, mantenha a área dos meus aposentos vazia e garanta que ninguém ultrapasse os limites, senão os devidos presentes. Pallas, busque água. Lazar, traga toalhas e também chame Paschal no caminho. — Sua ordem era autoritária, límpida e alta o suficiente para que todos começassem a se mexer o mais rápido possível.

— E eu…? — Damen pergunta baixo, um tanto receoso. Ele sairia do quarto se Laurent mandasse, ele sairia imediatamente se Laurent pedisse ou desse um de seus olhares que não era preciso palavra alguma para que sua mensagem fosse transmitida.

Damen olhava Laurent com preocupação, podia notar o quanto seu marido estava se esforçando para manter suas reações contidas, os nós dos seus dedos brancos, seus lábios semiabertos e seu peito arquejante denunciavam o quanto estava difícil permanecer são e sem gritar com as pontadas de dor que o atingiam em diferentes picos de intensidade. 

— Você pode me ajudar a retirar a parte de baixo de minhas roupas e a segurar minha mão durante o… — Sua voz era mais branda agora que estavam sozinhos. — …p-parto. — Ele disse com dificuldade, fazendo uma careta de dor ao sentir uma nova contração.

Involuntariamente, Damen abre um sorriso. Ele não sabia como se portar diante de um parto, nem que coisas poderia fazer, mas confiava em Laurent e estava feliz que seu marido quisesse sua presença, que ele ficasse ao seu lado neste momento, então Damen daria todo o apoio possível, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem levemente trêmulas de excitação.

Quando se aproxima da cama, Damen se lembra claramente de quando Laurent contou da gravidez, foi simples e íntimo, mesmo que sua reação tenha sido  _ um pouquinho _ exagerada depois disso.

————

_ — Você é hipócrita, amor. Como pode odiar surpresas e me fazer ser torturado deste jeito? — Damen dizia incrédulo, enquanto seus olhos estavam vendados. _

_ Laurent soltava risadas todas as vezes que Damen apontava o quanto não aguentava mais andar e não chegar no bendito lugar. É claro que Laurent estava fazendo de propósito, levando Damen por passagens secretas, descendo escadas com calma, subindo rampas, virando em corredores, entrando em salões e lugares desnecessários, pois sabia que Damen não retiraria a venda a menos que Laurent dissesse. E, é claro, o destino sempre foi os aposentos deles, mas Damen demonstrava todas as reações de uma pessoa ansiosa e eufórica pela surpresa que lhe foi prometida a cada lugar que passava, Laurent não podia estar se divertindo mais. _

_ Quando chegam ao quarto, Laurent conduz Damen até a ponta da cama, seu coração estava acelerado como se pudesse sair pela boca, ele não sabia como seria a reação do seu marido e nunca passou por isso antes, era uma experiência completamente nova, como muitas outras vívidas pela primeira vez com Damen, ele se sentia tão inquieto por dentro que se houvesse qualquer meio de visualizar isso internamente, ele estaria perdido. _

_ — Tire a venda. — A voz de Laurent é aveludada enquanto sussurra ao pé do ouvido de Damen após longos minutos parado. _

_ Damen sabia que Laurent se movimentava pelo lugar onde estavam, mas não fazia ideia do que estava sendo feito. Ele sente um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo quando a ordem o atinge e respira fundo, antes que suas mãos subam até a nuca onde estava presa a amarração, a fim de desprender o laço da venda. _

_ Laurent se encontrava ao lado de Damen, vestido em um quíton branco, tudo milimetricamente planejado e calculado. Damen, achando que a surpresa era essa, puxa Laurent pela cintura, tomando sua boca em um beijo intenso e longo. _

_ Os olhos de Laurent se fecham e ele permite aproveitar o momento, passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Damen e acariciando os pequenos cachinhos da nuca, que há um tempo, Damen deixou crescer. Suas bocas se separam, suas testas se colam e suas respirações se entrelaçam, Laurent vira o rosto para a cama e Damen apenas segue seu olhar, ficando surpreso quando percebe uma pequena caixinha com um laço amarrado em cima. _

_ Damen troca um olhar com ele, uma pergunta silenciosa se deveria se aproximar, pegar, abrir. Laurent assente e permanece no lugar, enquanto Damen caminha até a lateral e se senta, pegando o objeto com uma das mãos. _

_ O laço se desfaz, a caixinha se abre e os olhos de Damen se tornam um misto de embaraço e confusão ao retirar um par de sapatinhos do interior. Laurent, ao perceber que Damen não entende de primeira, começa a falar. _

_ — Eu já estava desconfiando, há umas semanas, então queria fazer uma surpresa. Eu fui até o mercado disfarçado como cortesão e disse que Vannes estava grávida para comprar um sapatinho sem levantar suspei.. _

_ — Espere, Vannes está grávida? — Damen arqueia uma das sobrancelhas em dúvida, sua pergunta era genuína. _

_ — Amor, não é Vannes quem está esperando um bebê. — Laurent solta uma risadinha nasal, enquanto sua mão esquerda para sobre a própria barriga. _

_ Os olhos de Damen se arregalam. _

_ — Você… está..? Nós… vamos..? — Damen sentia a aceleração do seu pulso se alterar e quando Laurent confirma, assentindo vagarosamente, seus olhos transbordam e as lágrimas caem. _

_ Laurent, que havia colocado o quíton na intenção de facilitar este momento, retira o broche com uma estrela de ouro e deixa que o tecido se acumule na cintura, ele se aproxima e fica entre as pernas de Damen, segurando seu rosto com delicadeza e selando seus lábios com carinho e afeição. _

_ Quando seus rostos se separam, os dedos do loiro começam a limpar as lágrimas do moreno que ainda rolavam muito intensamente, mas não de tristeza, o sorriso enorme nos lábios denunciavam outro tipo de sentimento. _

_ — Eu.. posso tocar? — Damen questiona ao abaixar seus olhos até a barriga de Laurent. _

_ — Sim. — A resposta é simples, mas o suficiente para as mãos de Damen começarem a explorar a barriga de seu marido. _

_ Agora, olhando mais de perto e relembrando os últimos dias, Damen percebia o quanto os sinais estavam óbvios, a barriga de Laurent estava sutilmente mais redonda. Há uns dias, Laurent reclamará de um mal-estar constante e durante uma reunião do Conselho, precisou se ausentar para vomitar. Damianos, — em sua lerdeza profunda para algumas coisas — acreditou de maneira fiel no convencimento de Laurent que havia sido apenas um pão ou queijo que não lhe caiu bem no café da manhã. Tolo. Como não notou antes? _

_ — Como descobriu? — Damen levanta os olhos, encontrando uma imensidão azul o analisando e observando atentamente. _

_ — Eu não… sangrei como de costume, costuma vir todo início de mês, embora já tenha acontecido antes de um mês ou outro não vir, não era mais tão comum em mim depois dos primeiros anos. — Ele afirma. — Então comecei a ficar de olho, para qualquer indício de sintoma anormal, informar a Paschal de que algo não estava certo. No próximo mês também não veio, então comecei a pensar no que poderia ser, você sabe que penso muito, em todas as possibilidades, foi quando cheguei a conclusão de que talvez estivesse grávido. — As bochechas de Laurent ruborizam, o ar no quarto estava muito íntimo e as pequenas carícias que Damen começou a fazer em sua barriga o deixavam desconcertado. — Enfim, eu fiquei meio nervoso, não sabia como… agir, o que fazer, mas eu não tinha certeza disso e nem queria visitar Paschal antes que fosse uma possibilidade de quase 100%. _

_ — Foi então que, semanas depois, os sintomas começaram a confirmar minhas suspeitas. — Ele continua. — Primeiro o mal-estar, depois as tonturas, os enjoos frequentes, eu sentia um cansaço maior, comecei a ir mais vezes ao banheiro, minha barriga já tinha uma aparência mais inchada e dura também, foi neste momento que resolvi visitar Paschal. Ele me confirmou, há dois dias, eu pedi segredo, por isso que talvez ele não tenha contado quando você foi lá após o treino com o corpo dolorido procurar sálvias para aliviar. Quando eu saí dizendo que queria cavalgar, foi quando fui ao mercado e comprei o sapatinho, a história de Vannes foi uma desculpa para o reino não se tornar uma explosão de notícias antes do nosso anúncio, se você quiser um, é claro… — Laurent finaliza com cautela. _

_ — Eu vou ser pai? — Damen indaga. _

_ — Sim. _

_ — Você vai ser pai?  _

_ — Sim. _

_ — Nós seremos pais? _

_ — Sim, Damianos de Akielos, nós seremos pais. _

_ — Eu nunca estive mais feliz. — Damen diz mais certo do que nunca, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _

_ E nesse momento, tudo vira um turbilhão, porque Damen puxa Laurent para seus braços e o beija tão carinhosamente que Laurent se permite esquecer o motivo pelo qual estava tão nervoso minutos antes. _

————

Depois dos beijos e carinhos, Damen se lembra de correr pelo Palácio informando a cada guarda, criado ou soldado que iria ser pai, ele não faz ideia de como não ficou rouco ou cansado, talvez tenha sido a adrenalina, mas ele nunca esqueceria do momento.

Voltando ao foco, Damen percebe que não poderia se perder em memórias, não neste momento. Suas mãos começam a trabalhar com os pedidos de seu marido, elas chegam até a camisa branca de Laurent, que é dobrada até a altura das costelas, deixando agora sua barriga  _ —  _ que diga-se de passagem, estava enorme  _ — _ à mostra. Além disso, ele ajuda Laurent a se mover, de modo que estivesse deitado na beira da cama, com a finalidade de facilitar o parto. Então, com rapidez e excelência, retira todas as roupas de baixo de Laurent e coloca também um lençol por cima da cintura do loiro, a fim de ocultar sua nudez.

_ — _ Damen…  _ — _ Laurent o chama em meio a uma arfada.

_ — _ Eu estou aqui, amor.  _ — _ Damen vai para o lado de Laurent e se ajoelha, retirando os fios molhados que grudavam em sua testa e segurando a mão dele com força, as algemas se chocando e se unindo.

Neste momento, todos chegam juntos, uns mais ofegantes que outros, é como se tudo tivesse sido planejado e não que cada um tivesse corrido para um lado distinto do palácio, em busca de suas próprias funções. Com palavras cortantes, Laurent expulsa os quatro que chegaram trazendo suas respectivas coisas  _ — _ e pessoas —. Eles, é claro, protestaram, querendo assistir a todo custo o parto, mas bastou um olhar dos dois Exaltados para saírem sem ao menos piscar ou respirar.

A ansiedade era enorme. Minutos haviam se passado, Nikandros, Jord, Pallas e Lazar ainda andavam de um lado para o outro no corredor vazio em frente a porta que dava aos aposentos reais, a porta pela qual haviam sido expulsos. Uma hora ou outra, eles colocavam o ouvido nela ou nas paredes, tentando ouvir algo além dos gritos  _ “FAZ FORÇA, AMOR, JÁ VAI ACABAR, PROMETO!” _ e _ “VAI SE FUDER, DAMIANOS, NUNCA MAIS" _ .

Chegou num momento em que tudo ficou muito silencioso, não havia mais gritos ou sons, eles estavam tão preocupados que decidiram rapidamente se entravam no quarto ou não e que se fosse para enfrentar as consequências, eles sofreriam como homens cientes de que prezavam a saúde maior de seus Reis.

Quando Nikandros quase toca a maçaneta, a porta se abre e Damen aparece com o rosto ruborizado, os olhos molhados e um pequeno bebê enrolado em uma toalha branca.

_ — _ NASCEU, MINHA FILHA NASCEU!  _ — _ É a única coisa que ele é capaz de pronunciar.

Alguns minutos depois, o palácio se derrama em festa. Horas depois, o reino, com a chegada da nova princesa. As comemorações duram meses, desde o extremo norte, ao extremo sul, eles não poderiam estar mais agitados e contentes.

Talvez, só talvez, Laurent repense sua escolha impensada de _ “nunca mais” _ ter um filho.

* * *

Cabelo loiro, como ouro  _ — _ igual ao de Laurent  _ — _ pele negra e olhos de um castanhos tão escuro quanto o céu noturno  _ — _ iguais aos de Damen  _ — _ . Esta era a aparência de Laviolette, a princesinha do reino. 

Ela se encontrava deitada de barriga para cima, em sono profundo no meio de seus pais, cada um apoiado em um cotovelo enquanto a observavam dormir. Lavi ou Violet  _ — _ dependendo com qual Exaltado se estivesse conversando  _ — _ era seu apelido e dividia opiniões pelo reino.

————

_ — Da-mi-a-nos, você  _ **_não_ ** _ vai chamar a minha filha de Lavi. — Laurent dizia firme. _

_ — Nossa filha, Laurent! — Damen rebate horrorizado. — É muito mais fácil dizer Lavi, eu não vou chamar nossa filha de Laviolette de Verlos todas as vezes que quiser chamá-la. _

_ — Não precisa chamar pelo nome completo, chame de Violet. — Laurent diz como se fosse óbvio. _

_ — Não, amor. — Damen faz beicinho. — Lavi é muito melhor. _

_— Vai se fuder,_ _você não vai chamar nossa filha assim, parece doença, Damianos, é como se dissessem: 'Oh amigo, estava doente semana passada', 'Jura? O que era?', '_ ** _Lavi_** _stospirose'. — Laurent diz debochado. — Você definitivamente_ ** _não_** _vai chamá-la assim._

_ — Lavi, não escute seu pai, ele é péssimo. Você não merece ouvir isso. – Damen diz e sai carregando a filha para fora do quarto. _

_ Damen sabia que não poderia discutir com Laurent, seu marido tinha a língua afiada e poderia ser muito manipulador quando quisesse, Damen tinha consciência de que se começasse essa briga, perderia. Ou seja, fugir foi definitivamente sua melhor escolha. _

————

A princesa tinha os lábios semiabertos, babando um pouco enquanto segurava o indicador de Damen com suas mãos pequeninas. Laurent, por sua vez, tirava os cabelos loiros da testa dela, fazendo um carinho lento e cuidadoso nos fios dourados.

Uma lembrança invade sua mente e ele sorri com o ato. Um dia, Laurent avisou que se encontraria com Damen em seus aposentos uma hora após o jantar, que Violet poderia ficar com eles e que no fim ela seria levada ao seu quarto, que era adjacente ao deles, separado apenas por uma porta.

Laurent morria de medo de deixar sua filha longe e sozinha, mesmo que naquela época ela fosse um bebê e atualmente não tivesse atingido os quatro anos. No entanto, as lembranças eram mais fortes do que ele. Em determinados momentos, os fantasmas de seu passado o visitavam e o atingiam brutalmente, mesmo com a certeza de que  _ ele _ estivesse morto e enterrado, o horror, o medo e os pesadelos perturbadores ainda o faziam estremecer. Entretanto, Laurent jurou a si mesmo, que desta vez morreria antes que o mesmo pudesse acontecer com Violet. 

Ele se sentia fugindo do foco, não era o momento certo para se sentir angustiado com o que já passou, então deixou que sua mente vagasse novamente na memória de que se encontraria com Damen uma hora após o jantar. Neste dia, Laurent se manteve ocupado por muito mais de uma hora, resolvendo trabalhos inacabados deixados pendentes pela manhã, quando sua filha de dois anos, na época, apareceu querendo o 'pai' ou o 'papai'. Damen havia saído, visitando uma aldeia próxima para analisar um terreno onde pretendiam construir mais uma escola, ou seja, sobrou para Laurent deixar os papéis de suas negociações de lado, pois sua filha marrenta e teimosa precisava de atenção.

Ao acabar de escrever cada carta e ler cada documento, Laurent se dirigiu até seus aposentos e a cena que encontrou, gerou um misto de emoções que ele não foi capaz de nomear em nada além de excessiva alegria e pura descrença.

Alegria pelo fato de Damen e Laviolette estarem deitados lado a lado, dormindo totalmente despreocupados, Laurent estava achando lindo, seus dois amores juntos. E a descrença bem… pai e filha estavam lado a lado, fodidamente idênticos até na forma que dormiam, a boca semiaberta e um pouco de baba escorrendo. Laurent revirou os olhos, Violet era a personificação de Damen, tendo apenas a cor de cabelo diferenciada, ele ainda não acreditava em uma coisa dessas.

Fora Laurent quem carregou essa criança na barriga por nove meses, fora Laurent quem sugeriu o nome, que sentiu dores, cólicas, contrações, fora Laurent quem passou noites em claro se remexendo na cama em busca de uma posição confortável, enquanto Damen roncava e também fora Laurent quem teve que parir aquele pedacinho de gente por longos e infinitos minutos, sentindo como se não tivesse mais força…

— Pensando? — A voz de Damen soa baixa, não querendo acordar a baixinha entre eles. Isso faz com que Laurent saia de seus pensamentos e volte para a realidade do quarto.

— Sim. — A resposta é simples. — Me lembrei de quando encontrei vocês dois dormindo juntos.

— Quando? Sabe, isso já aconteceu muitas vezes... — Damen sorri, relembrando. — Na nossa cama, com ela tanto do meu lado, quanto em cima da minha barriga. No quarto dela, com Lavi no berço e eu na cadeira, também teve aquela vez que eu dormi dentro da barraca que construí no quarto dela, é claro que metade do meu corpo estava pra fora, mas o que vale é a intenção. — Damen sobe os olhos para Laurent. — Ou foi daquela vez em que você nos encontrou embaixo de uma árvore do jardim, rodeados de brinquedos de madeira, bonecas de pano e alguns livros infantis? Céus, só agora percebo o quanto eu durmo demais quando estou com ela.

Os olhos de Laurent brilham ao ouvir Damen falar sem parar sobre algumas vezes em que ele os encontrou dormindo juntos. A verdade era que Damen era muito mais energético que ele, Laurent ficava discutindo com os conselheiros porque era melhor em palavras e Damen ficava correndo de um lado para o outro com Violet, quando tinha certeza que seu marido poderia lidar com a situação — basicamente 100% dos momentos — o que fazia com que no primeiro lugar que encostasse, dormisse de tão cansado que ficava depois de brincar por horas com Lavi.

— Da primeira vez, aqui na cama. — Laurent suspira e se levanta com cuidado, começando a abrir os laços de sua roupa. — Me lembrei do quanto vocês são iguais. 

—  _ Argh _ , nem tanto. Somos muito parecidos dormindo, mas ela tem sua personalidade inteira. — Damen umedece os lábios. — Venha cá, eu ajudo você. — Damen também se levanta com cuidado, retirando lentamente o indicador da mão de Lavi e dando uma última olhada para ela, se certificando que ainda estivesse dormindo tranquila.

Quando Damen seu aproxima, os laços dos braços já estavam parcialmente frouxos, então ele vai para trás de seu marido e começa a desfazer os da nuca e meio das costas, afastando os cabelos de Laurent e deixando um beijo no ombro.

— O tempo passou rápido. — Laurent comenta ao retirar a peça. — Ela fará quatro no inverno.

— Não posso discordar. — Vendo que alguns pontos da musculatura de Laurent se encontravam tensos, Damen acaricia as costas agora nua e começa a fazer uma massagem. — Se lembra de quando escolhemos o nome, na praia próxima ao Palácio de Verão?

— Como poderia me esquecer?

————

_ O sol estava quente no céu e o clima estava mais abafado que o comum quando Damen decidiu que os Reis iriam se ausentar por alguns dias, a fim de desfrutar do Palácio de Verão. _

—  _ Você não precisa me cortejar de novo, já estamos casados. — Laurent diz quando Damen coloca uma flor arroxeada no seu cabelo, como se fosse a primeira vez em que estiveram ali. _

_ — Eu te cortejaria todos os dias se fosse preciso, apenas para deixar explícito o quanto eu te amo. — Damen diz e sem conseguir evitar as bochechas de Laurent ficam vermelhas, como cada fodida vez em que Damen resolvia ser irritantemente carinhoso ao ponto de abalar cada uma das suas estruturas. _

_ Tudo estava pronto, quando eles decidiram ir à praia. Damen pediu que montassem uma pequena tenda na areia, longe o bastante da água para evitar que a maré subisse e entrasse ali. Tudo para proteger a pele sensível de Laurent do calor escaldante. _

_ Quando chegam, apenas ambos à praia, eles se servem de frutas frescas dispostas em cestas e também bebem água conservada em jarros. Eles retiram os quítons, se banham no mar calmo na intenção de se refrescar, então mergulham, nadam, se abraçam, sorriem e se beijam durante todo o tempo. _

_ A barriga de Laurent já havia crescido moderadamente, devia estar por volta dos cinco meses. Damen, era com certeza o mais preocupado dos dois, querendo que Laurent ficasse de cama todos os dias e implorando com olhos mais convincentes do mundo para deixar que fizesse tudo, mas sempre recebia um "Damianos, eu estou grávido, não doente e se você me disser mais uma vez para voltar para a cama, você vai dormir com os cavalos!". _

_ A verdade era que Damen adorava mimá-lo e desde que descobriu da gravidez, trabalhava dobrado para fazer Laurent ter o mínimo de esforço físico possível, pois sabia o quão teimoso seu marido era. Mesmo doente, Laurent não parava, então Damen já tinha a plena noção de que não era uma gravidez que iria impedi-lo. Até ardendo de febre, o loiro eviscerava pessoas com palavras e dava ordens que deixariam engraçadinhos limpando o pó que suas botas deixavam pelo caminho. _

_ — Desculpa a demora, foi um pouco difícil pegar. — Damen diz ofegante ao entrar na tenda e ver Laurent com o quíton apenas até a cintura, rodeando o indicador ao redor do umbigo. _

_ Laurent estava tendo alguns desejos repentinamente, hoje, ao sair do mar, avistou uma árvore ao longe e questionou se dava algum fruto, Damen respondeu que era uma amoreira, era comum os moradores de Isthima comerem diretamente da árvore e sem mais nem menos, Laurent queria as amoras em sua mão. _

_ — O que ficou fazendo? — Damen questiona ao colocar a cesta cheia de amoras ao lado do loiro. _

_ — Conversando. — Laurent responde sem parar seus movimentos. Damen entende o que ele quis dizer. _

_ — Como você se sente? _

_ — Como se essa criança estivesse treinando para chutar alguém, nunca vi alguém empurrar tanto uma barriga. — Laurent bufa. _

_ — É nosso guerreiro se preparando. _

_ — Ou guerreira.  _

_ — Ou guerreira. — Damen confirma sorrindo, enquanto observa Laurent comer as amoras despreocupado. — Você já… pensou num nome? _

_ Laurent para de levar a fruta aos lábios e ruboriza. É claro que ele já havia pensado em nomes, na verdade… apenas um único nome desde que Paschal suspeitava ser uma menina e como se por um estalo ou instinto, Laurent tivesse quase certeza de que tal suspeita fosse verdade. _

_ — Sim. _

_ Damen apenas o olha, esperando que continue. _

_ — Vai se chamar Laviolette de Verlos. — Laurent diz baixo, quase como um sussurro e dando um pequeno sorrisinho.  _

_ — Imagino que vai gostar de me dizer por quê. _

_ — O nome remete à flor violeta, mas o motivo pelo qual escolhi não é inteiramente… sobre a flor em si e sim sua cor. — Laurent repousa os braços ao lado do corpo, quando percebe que Damen deita de barriga no chão e repousa a cabeça no seu colo. — Violeta, roxo, uma mistura de azul e vermelho, nossas cores, Vere e Akielos, Laurent e Damianos, nossa pequena flor, princesa e menininha, Laviolette, fruto da nossa união e da unificação de nossos reinos. — Sua voz é tímida.  _

_ — Não vejo opção melhor. — Damen se estica e beija a barriga de Laurent com ternura. — Oi filha, tudo bom?  _

_ — Você sabe que pode ser um menino também, né? — Laurent arqueia a sobrancelha, tentando evitar a emoção que invade suas veias ao ver Damen beijar sua barriga tão serenamente. _

_ — Quieto! — Damen diz brincalhão. — Se o primeiro nome dito por você foi de uma menina, tenho certeza que será uma. — Garante. — Agora me deixe conversar com ela... Oi filha, aqui é seu outro papai, Damen, você pode reconhecer minha voz? — Seu tom é manso e suave. — Seu pai fala muito de mim? Eu sei que ele é meio difícil e não vai confessar que me ama ou que eu sou muito bonito, mas eu espero que ele diga apenas coisas boas, ele fala bem de mim? Ou sobre o quanto eu te amo, o quanto  _ **_nós_ ** _ te amamos, mesmo sem tê-la segurado? _

_ Damen conversa baixinho contra a barriga de Laurent e sente o momento em que o bebê chuta contra sua mão, que também estava apoiada ali.  _

_ É, não podemos negar que Damen chorou muito depois disso.  _

————

— Foi a primeira vez que a senti mexendo, fiquei tão, tão emocionado. Todas as vezes que ela se mexia era apenas quando vocês dois estavam sozinhos, eu não consegui me segurar. — Damen relembra.

— Eu sei bem disso. — Laurent respira relaxado, com a cabeça tombada para a frente, apenas sentindo não só as mãos de Damen massageando seus músculos, como também sua boca cruzando suas costas. — Você molhou meu quíton todo chorando, parecia que entrei no mar vestido.

— Talvez eu tenha me emocionado um pouquinho a mais que o normal…..

Laurent vira o rosto e apenas ergue uma sobrancelha.

— Tá bom, eu me emocionei demais, satisfeito? — Damen suspira.

— _ Pai? Papai? _ — Damen e Laurent escutam uma voz chorosa, baixinha e engasgada, quando olham para a arcada do quarto, em direção ao som, sua filha vinha limpando os olhos com a barra da camisolinha de seda.

— Oh meu amor, o que houve? — Laurent é o primeiro a perguntar, se desvencilhando das mãos de Damen, se aproximando e ficando de joelhos, na altura da pequenina.

— Tive um… pesadelo. — Diz envergonhada. — Eu olhei para a cama e vocês não estavam, achei que.. que.. estava  _ sozinha _ . — Embora sua pele pudesse disfarçar o rubor das bochechas, Laurent percebe.

— Você  _ nunca _ estará sozinha. — Laurent tranquiliza, tirando o cabelo loiro de seu rosto e colocando atrás da orelha, ele já estava enorme, era tão liso e fino que batia um pouco abaixo da cintura. — Nós dois iremos te proteger independente do que aconteça. — Laurent chama Damen com uma das mãos, que se ajoelha ao lado do marido e da filha também. — E se não pudermos cumprir isso ou estarmos longe demais, ocupados com assuntos do reino, tenha certeza que o tio Nik ou o tio Jord estarão aqui por você, tá bom? — Laurent segura a mãozinha dela.

— Tio Nik disse que vai cortar meu cabelo para fazer uma  _ vassoula _ . — Violet passa a mão pelo cabelo, o puxando até a frente e mexendo em algumas mechas.

Damen começa a rir descontroladamente.

— Nikandros tem trauma de cabelo loiro. — Damen comenta entre risadas.

— Se ele cortar uma mecha do seu, podemos colocar minhocas na roupa dele. — Laurent sugere.

— Laurent, não. — Damen para de rir e diz mais calmo.

— Laurent, sim. — Laurent diz convicto.

—  _ LAULENT _ , SIM! — Violet continua, batendo as mãozinhas.

— Filha, você  _ não pode _ colocar minhocas na roupa do seu tio, seu pai está doido! — Damen diz abismado.

— Papai, mas eu  _ quelo _ . — Ela faz beicinho.

— Lavi, não pode! — Damen continua pasmo.

— Então eu vou contar nosso  _ segledo _ . — Ela cruza os braços e fecha a cara ao olhar para Damen de maneira mortal e fria, fodidamente igual Laurent.

—  _ Damianos _ . — A voz de Laurent é severa e perigosa, o silêncio no quarto faz com que o tom seja ainda mais mortífero.

Damen engole em seco.

— Diga meu amor, o que você quiser meu amor, eu estou a sua disposição meu amor. — Damen tenta desviar do assunto com um sorriso nervoso, enquanto olha de volta para Lavi, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, pois sabia que o olhar de Laurent estava pesando sobre ele.

— Violet, espere no seu quarto. — Laurent diz impassível.

— Mas, pai…

—  _ Laviolette de Verlos, deixe-nos _ . — Laurent diz pausadamente, dando uma tensão e autoridade maior as suas palavras.

Sem precisar repetir, Violet se vira para sair do quarto, mas antes abraça o pescoço de Damen e sussurra no ouvido dele tão baixinho que Laurent não é capaz de ouvir.

—  _ Boa sorte papai, você é fortinho, dá um beijinho nele que tudo se resolve, tá bom? Comigo sempre dá certo.. —  _ Ela dá um beijo rápido na bochecha de Damen e corre para seu quarto.

Vendo que Violet havia se retirado, Laurent vai até a camisa branca que havia retirado e a coloca, sabendo que na pressa de chegar na filha, havia esquecido. Em seguida, ele caminha em uma graça fatal e lenta até uma jarra de água, se servindo de uma taça e bebericando o conteúdo sem retirar os olhos de Damen.

— Não vai falar nada, Damianos?  _ Ah _ , me esqueci, você guarda  _ segredos _ …

— Não seja cruel.

— Ela tem três anos, Damianos,  _ três _ , ela não tem idade para brandir uma espada de madeira. — Laurent diz sério.

— Como..? — Damen suspira. — É claro, você pensa em tudo. 

— Você disse que ela caiu na grama enquanto corria. — Laurent termina de beber a água da taça, lembrando do dia que Violet havia aparecido com algumas partes roxas no corpo.

— Eu sei que não foi o certo, principalmente quando deixou claro que a partir dos cinco, Lavi poderia começar a treinar, se quisesse. É só que… ela me viu treinando e me olhou impressionada _ "Papai, papai quero lutar também e segurar a espada e fazer bumm e aaa igual você, papai" _ . — Damen imita a voz dela. — Eu juro que eu disse não, mais de uma vez, porém ela me olhou  _ daquele _ jeito e fez  _ aquela  _ voz, não resisti. — Confessa.

— Frouxo. — Laurent revira os olhos. — Você não pode dar tudo o que ela quer, Damen. Eu tenho total conhecimento de que ela queria treinar ou "brincar" com você, todavia tenho certeza que fui bastante explícito quanto a idade que ela deveria começar a _ pensar _ em treinar. 

— E por qual motivo ela pode começar a cavalgar com três, mas lutar só com cinco? É totalmente injusto. — Damen cruza os braços.

— Você está fazendo uma comparação besta, cavalgar não se compara a lutar, que aliás, eu acompanho em  _ todos _ os momentos, a segurando e instruindo em um pônei até mais baixo que eu. Simplesmente parece que às vezes você quer passar por cima da minha autoridade como pai. — Sua voz é cansada.

—  _ NÃO _ . — Damen exclama. — Não pense nisso, nem por um segundo, você é tão pai quanto eu, sei que errei, que deveria ter ouvido e foi tolo fazer uma comparação dessas, eu apenas queria de certa forma te… impressionar, provar que eu poderia treinar ela tão cedo… — Damen vira o rosto e passa a mão no braço desnudo, se sentindo culpado. — Desculpa.

Laurent respira fundo, ele não conseguia ficar com raiva de Damen por muito tempo, na verdade, não foi bem raiva que sentiu, mas ficou um pouco desapontado pelo fato de Damen omitir a verdade, mesmo com um propósito por trás.

— Tudo bem. — Laurent se aproxima do marido e passa a mão pelo seu peito, mantendo os olhos baixos e focados em tudo menos no rosto de Damen. Não queria e não poderia deixar seu orgulho atrapalhar tudo, embora uma parte de si ainda estivesse mexida com isso. — Mas você vai colocá-la para dormir.

— Eu.. ok. — Damen não protesta. — Você.. me espera para dormir?

Os pensamentos de Laurent vagam e ele trava uma pequena batalha interna entre dormir logo e não ver Damen voltando, pois ainda se sente chateado ou esperá-lo, porque era um adulto maduro e a base do relacionamento deles sempre foi essa cumplicidade e confiança.

— Sim. 

— Eu te amo. — Damen segura o queixo de Laurent com zelo, encarando seus olhos azuis, enquanto fala, querendo que sua mensagem estivesse completamente clara.

— Eu também te amo, idiota. — Laurent responde encarando os olhos castanhos do homem à sua frente e sentindo mesmo após os anos, as malditas borboletas voando pelo seu estômago.

Damen se aproxima e encosta seus lábios nos de Laurent, o toque é suave, vagaroso, sua mão contorna a cintura do marido, que por sua vez mantém as mãos no pescoço do moreno, a fim de dar uma estabilidade maior. Na medida que os lábios do loiro se separam, Damen explora sua boca com mais avidez, sentindo-se extasiado, completo, como se seu mundo começasse e terminasse em Laurent.

Talvez Lavi estivesse certa, no final um beijo sempre poderia dar certo.

* * *

— Pai, olhe! — Violet diz ao ver Laurent entrando em seu quarto, em vestes reais completas, inclusive sua capa azul e seu broche de estrela, com exceção da coroa, que estava em suas mãos. — O papai mandou fazer um quíton novo pra mim, é roxo clarinho e tem mangas veretianas! — Ela fica dando voltas, querendo mostrar cada parte da peça nova de roupa, uma mistura das duas culturas.

— É lindo. — Laurent elogia, se senta na cama, deixa a coroa de lado e a chama com o dedo. — Venha cá, deixa eu fazer uma trança no seu cabelo.

— Mas eu já sou mocinha, posso fazer sozinha! — Diz dando pulinhos, indo na direção de seu pai.

— Na próxima eu deixo, hoje precisamos visitar uma aldeia ao norte, você irá conosco.

Violet assente, pega uma escova na penteadeira próxima e se vira de costas para Laurent. Seu cabelo e do pai tinham a mesma coloração, enquanto o cabelo de Laurent era curto, um pouco abaixo da orelha, chegando na altura da nuca, o de Violet estava cada vez mais comprido, chegando agora a metade da bunda.

Os dedos de Laurent são ágeis e em pouco tempo, a trança está feita. Ele admira seu trabalho por alguns segundos e coloca uma tiara dourada sem muitos detalhes em sua cabeça e dois pequenos brincos de pérolas em sua orelha. Diferente dele, Violet adorava usar joias, optando sempre pelas pequenas e discretas, seja em forma brincos, tiaras, coroas, pulseiras ou anéis.

— Tenho um presente para você. 

— Pra mim? — Violet diz surpresa.

— Sim. — Laurent responde e retira dois broches de flores douradas de um dos bolsos da calça, eram pequenos e delicados, o ideal para ficar na frente dos alfinetes que seguravam a parte superior do quíton da filha.

— Eu adorei. — Violet comenta ao observar os dois broches pelo espelho, um de cada lado dos ombros. 

— Vamos?

— Sim. — Diz animada. — Mas antes… posso colocar sua coroa, pai?

— Claro, minha princesa.

Laurent se ajoelha e entrega a coroa dourada nas mãos da filha. Ele se lembrava da promessa que fez, anos atrás. Ele não se ajoelharia para mais ninguém, não sucumbiria a promessas vazias e não se deixaria humilhar novamente. Embora seu passado ainda fosse uma sombra pesada e espessa, arranhando sua alma e entranhada em seus ossos, Laurent também prometeu que a partir daquele dia, a última vez que se ajoelhou por  _ ele _ , só se ajoelharia novamente por duas coisas: seu marido e seu reino, há sete anos, é claro, sua filha entrou nesta pequena lista também.

Agora, se ajoelhar tinha um novo significado, era amor, era devoção, era íntimo, era privado e singular, era lealdade, era mil sentimentos em um e também era o significado puro, único e honesto de entrega. Sentir a coroa encaixando em sua cabeça pelas mãos da pequenina que um dia foi parte dele, faz Laurent abrir um sorriso espontâneo e genuíno, pois ele tinha uma das maiores certezas do mundo: estava completo.

* * *

— Temos outra surpresa para você. — Damen diz, em seu traje real completo tipicamente akielon, o peitoral, a saia curta de couro, as sandálias altas amarradas até o joelho, a capa vermelha presa com um broche de leão e a coroa de louros presa a cabeça.

— Outra? — Lavi alterna o olhar entre seus pais que estavam caminhando para os estábulos, um de cada lado seu.

— Sim. — Desta vez é Laurent quem responde. — Em todas as vezes que visitamos a aldeia, você nos acompanhava na carruagem ou na frente de nossos cavalos, chegamos a conclusão de que você, minha princesa, já consegue, há um tempo, montar um pequeno cavalo sozinha, então hoje você cavalgará ao nosso lado.

Laurent adentra os estábulos e Violet nota a mesma coisa que eles: um pônei Welsh, de pelagem castanha e crina preta, assim como o rabo. A partir dos três anos, seus pais começaram a ensiná-la a cavalgar — em especial Laurent — que nutria um amor excepcional por cavalos, que felizmente foi cultivado com cuidado e passado para a filha.

Violet já havia montado e desejado este pônei antes, vê-lo novamente fazia com que se sentisse maravilhada, alegre, feliz, principalmente pelo fato de seu pai ter contado parte de seu passado, sobre seu tio Auguste, no dia em que desejou permanecer com o pônei, mais de que uma única vez.

————

_ — Pai, podemos parar um pouco? Estou cansada. — Violet pergunta colocando a língua pra fora, ofegando e fazendo uma expressão engraçada, demonstrando que estava com sede. _

_ — Sim, aguarde só mais uns minutos, aqui perto possui um lago rodeado de árvores, podemos parar um pouco, comer e beber o que trouxemos, além de deixar os cavalos descansarem. _

_ — Perfeito! _

_ Então eles fazem isso.  _

_ Em pouco tempo, Laurent avista o lago, desce de seu cavalo e ajuda Violet a descer de seu pônei também. Ele caminha até uma árvore mais afastada, onde possuía uma boa sombra e deixa a bolsa repleta de frutas ao lado de sua filha, que já se encontrava encostada no largo tronco, bebendo de um cantil. _

_ — Não saia daqui. — Laurent se abaixa até Violet. — Se ficar insegura ou sentir que algo está errado, me grite ou use isto. — Laurent retira uma adaga que estava presa na lateral oposta à sua espada.  _

_ Embora o sol ainda estivesse forte no céu e eles não estivessem num campo muito longe do Palácio, Laurent havia deixado os guardas para trás e não poderia ser imprudente ao ponto de andar desarmado com sua filha pequena. _

_ Esta parte do reino tendia a ser mais segura do que, por exemplo, Marches ao norte e Aegina ao sul, ambas não só afastadas do centro, como numa distância considerável dos palácios em Arles e Ios, respectivamente. Todavia, por mais seguro que parecesse, Laurent não se permitia relaxar diante de prováveis imprevistos. _

_ — Pode deixar, pai, eu não escutei nem passarinhos, imagina alguém por aqui. — Ela segura a adaga e coloca embaixo da perna despreocupada, mantendo escondida, mas de modo que pudesse pegar e usar facilmente. _

_ — Todo cuidado é pouco. — Laurent atenta, dando um beijo na testa dela e se afastando. _

_ O trabalho com os cavalos é simples, Laurent se mantém alerta enquanto começa a prender seu cavalo e o pônei numa árvore próxima ao lago, de modo que não impedisse com que se refrescassem, mas que não fosse frouxo o bastante para fugirem. Ele observa ambos beberem água e se lembra de quando era criança, correndo em volta deste mesmo lago com Auguste, numa parada antes de seguir viagem para Acquitart, que sempre foi do seu irmão e seu por direito. Ele se lembra do vento batendo e bagunçando seu cabelo, naquela época grande e esvoaçante, presos por fitas, do seu vestido, curto e completamente veretiano. Ele se lembra das brincadeiras de pique entre as árvores, se escondendo não só atrás de grandes troncos, como em cima deles, em meio a galhos, jogando pedras em direções distintas, a fim de distrair Auguste todas as vezes que estava prestes a encontrá-lo. Ele se lembra da… _

_ — AHHHH... — O grito de Violet, agudo e alto lhe chama a atenção, fazendo com que seu coração dê um salto tão grande que poderia sair pela boca. _

_ — LAVIOLETTE! — Laurent grita de volta e começa a correr na direção em que a deixou, apenas para vê-la correndo na sua direção também, então ele se abaixa e quase cai para trás quando ela se joga com intensidade em seus braços. _

_ — O que aconteceu? — Ele pergunta se afastando, tirando os cabelos dela do rosto e observando as mãos dela. — Por que suas mãos estão sujas de sangue? Violet, o que aconteceu? — Ele diz totalmente desesperado e atordoado. _

_ — Não, não é meu… Eu… eu… pai, eu matei, me desculpa, pai, eu… eu não queria, eu estava assustada e ele veio para cima de mim e eu não o vi chegando, eu estava tão, tão assustada, pai, desculpa… — As lágrimas descontroladas caem pelo rosto de Laviolette, os pensamentos de Laurent começam a vagar em inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido, eles não haviam visto ninguém, em quilômetros, e mesmo sendo tão bom em palavras, sua boca fica seca, não sabendo o que dizer, Violet havia matado uma pessoa? Ele não… _

_ — Pai, ele era tão pequenininho e tão silencioso. — Ela continua. — Eu só escutei o balançar das folhinhas do arbusto, mas eu fiquei com medo e quando ele pulou em mim eu enfiei a adaga no seu corpinho, eu o matei. — As lágrimas desciam ainda mais fortes, sua fala engasgada. — Eu matei um coelhinho, mas eu juro, juro que não queria, eu tentei parar o sangue, mas ele já tava mole e caído, eu… o senhor me perdoa? — Seus olhos suplicavam. Violet se sentia triste, agiu sem pensar e odiaria que algo como isso fizesse Laurent sentir vergonha ou nojo de si mesma. _

_ — Ah, Violet… — Laurent respira aliviado por um momento, merda, era só um fodido coelho. — Eu sinto muito, não foi sua culpa, tá tudo bem, ok? — Ele tenta tranquilizá-la. — Tá tudo certo, eu só… vou tirá-lo de lá, então voltamos e você pode relaxar, tá bom? _

_ Violet assente, limpando seu rosto molhado, ela se sentia triste, nunca havia feito isso antes, matado alguma coisa, exceto uma joaninha no verão passado, ela foi pegá-la e sem querer a esmagou com seus dedos desajeitados, mas seu papai, Damen, segurou sua mão e a levou para comer um grande pedaço de bolo na cozinha. _

_ Laurent vai até a sombra da grande árvore e encontra o coelho jogado no chão com uma marca de sangue no que ele acreditava ser o coração, também encontra a adaga ao lado dele. Laurent a pega e limpa com maestria, retirando qualquer vestígio vívido de sangue com um lenço que estava guardado no bolso, ele põe a adaga no mesmo lugar que havia retirado momentos antes de entregar a Laviolette e também retira o coelho dali, colocando atrás de um outro arbusto qualquer. _

_ — Pai, posso voltar? — Ela pergunta um pouco alto, ainda longe o suficiente para não avistar Laurent realizando todos os procedimentos de limpeza do local. _

_ — Sim. — Ele responde, colocando as bolsas com frutas na parte oposta a qual ela estava anteriormente. _

_ Eles se sentam muito próximos, Laurent comendo uma laranja e bebendo a água que sobrou do cantil e Violet observando suas mãos agora limpas pela água que Laurent havia jogado, retirando as manchas de sangue. Ela então afasta um pouco o quadril e deita sua cabeça no colo de seu pai, deixando que os cabelos loiros caiam como cascatas pelo seu ombro e pernas dele. _

_ — Pai, você já matou antes? — Pergunta ingênua. _

_ Laurent pensa por um tempo, em como elaborar uma frase onde não passe a imagem de que ele era um assassino para sua filha de seis anos e que era mais esperta do que ele já fora com esta idade. Violet tinha uma mente tão perspicaz quanto muitos adultos mais velhos, talvez a junção da inteligência e estratégias excepcionais de Damen com a magnificência de Laurent em pensar em tudo, possuir um intelecto adorável e ser muito bom em palavras — exceto quando era com a sua filha, talvez ele tenha que melhorar isso — tenha complicado o seu lado. _

_ — Houve uma guerra, você sabe que quando conheci Damen pessoalmente estávamos na beira de uma e… _

_ — Não, pai, você já matou... bichinhos antes? Tendo minha idade, sabe... — Violet suspira, ainda sentindo seu coração pesar. _

_ — Bom… — Ele começa a acariciar o cabelo loiro da filha. — Meu irmão gostava de caçar às vezes e eu era muito, muito apegado a ele, então sempre estava por perto. Algumas das carnes que comemos, são caçadas por membros de hierarquias mais baixas no palácio, entretanto, às vezes a alta corte trazia sanpeliers ou cordeiros para degustarmos. — Laurent explica. — Enfim… não me recordo vividamente, eu devia ter sua idade, mas acho que o primeiro animal que matei foi um coelho, por ser menor e mais fácil, eu deveria ter sete ou oito. _

_ Violet suspira, agora mais calma, não se sentindo tão horrível assim. _

_ — Me conta mais sobre o Tio Gus? — Ela começa a fazer espirais na perna coberta pela calça de montaria. _

_ Laurent se surpreende com a pergunta, era comum, ocasionalmente, ele e Damen conversarem sobre Auguste, sobre seu passado, de quando era criança. Falar de Auguste agora, não machuca tanto quanto antigamente, pois eles aprenderam a se sentir confortáveis com isso e cuidar de qualquer ferida ainda remanescente. _

_ — O que você quer saber? _

_ — Papai fala que desde bebê eu já estava em meio aos cavalinhos mesmo no seu colo, que você sempre me manteve muuuito pertinho deles, que não é atoa que eu me apaixonei tanto, tanto. — Seu tom é meigo. — Você também amava cavalinhos desde cedo? Foi Tio Auguste que in.. in.. esqueci a palavra. — Violet bufa. _

_ — Incentivou? — Laurent sugere. _

_ — SIM! _

_ — Para suas duas perguntas: Sim. Eu amei cavalos desde cedo e também foi Auguste quem deu este empurrãozinho, então vou lhe contar uma história. — Laurent sorri levemente de lado, deixando que suas lembranças vaguem até uma em específico. _

_ Agora, Laviolette vira de barriga pra cima, ainda com a cabeça no colo, mas olhando para o rosto do pai, querendo demonstrar plena atenção. _

_ — Basicamente, sempre amei cavalos, primeiro começou com os pôneis que nem você, e na medida que fui crescendo, meus cavalos foram mudando. Auguste sempre foi a representação da estrela dourada para mim, ele era meu protetor, aquele que eu sempre recorria. Quando as coisas ficavam difíceis ou precisava pensar, ele saia para cavalgar, foi um hábito que herdei dele. — Explica. — Nós apostávamos muitas e muitas corridas, principalmente em Chastillon, eu sempre corria mais rápido, ganhava e me sentia por conta disso, pensando "Droga, eu realmente sou muito bom", o que não é mentira, né? — Ele brinca e arranca risadas de Violet.  _

_ Não era mentira, Laurent sempre ganhava. É claro que tinha um dedo de Auguste metido nisso, ele lhe dava uma vantagem que, naquela época, Laurent não percebia. Acelerava seu cavalo e desacelerava logo em seguida, deixando que Laurent passasse, fazia com que seu cavalo fizesse mais barulho com os cascos no chão, simulando uma corrida atrás de Laurent, quando na verdade, o cavalo de Auguste estava quase andando.  _

_ Ah, crianças… sempre tão puras e inocentes. _

_ Laurent não percebeu, até os nove anos, que seu irmão o deixava ganhar em todos os momentos. Seu pônei era rápido e Laurent possuía boa capacidade para cavalgar, todavia nada se comparava ao malhado de Auguste. Laurent também não conta esses detalhes para Laviolette, longe dele mentir, mas não poderia se sentir mais feliz com o sorriso que abria no rosto de sua filha sempre que "ganhava", ele odiaria ser aquele a cortar o seu barato, então, decidiu que aproveitaria até que ela percebesse, igual ao Laurent de nove anos, que havia alguma peça encaixada erroneamente. _

_ O sol começa a se pôr quando Laurent decide voltar para o Palácio, temendo que Damen, exagerado do jeito que era e não fazendo a mínima ideia da rota que seu marido e sua filha haviam feito, envie tropas por todo o reino em busca dos dois. _

_ — Pai? _

_ — Sim? — Ele vira seu rosto para baixo, na direção da sua filha e do pônei, bem a sua direita. _

_ — Eu posso ficar com ele? — As mãos de Violet passam pela crina do pequeno cavalo, demonstrando que gostaria que este agora fosse fixo. _

_ Durante os meses e anos que se passavam, era absurda a quantidade de vezes a qual Violet trocou de pôneis. Segundo Laurent, era necessário que ela se adaptasse com diferentes raças de pôneis, de diferentes tamanhos — todos de porte pequeno, afinal, ela era criança — para que pudesse dominar desde os mais dóceis, até os mais complicados e bem… parece que ela acabou de se apaixonar por um. _

_ — Quem sabe no futuro. — É a única resposta que Laurent dá e Violet não discute. _

————

Ainda parecia irreal que este futuro havia chegado, Laviolette só se dá conta quando já está montada no pônei, no meio de seus dois pais, Damianos à sua direita e Laurent à sua esquerda, ambos em cavalos nobres e majestosos, com as mãos nas rédeas e exibindo a algema de ouro reluzente no pulso esquerdo.

Lavi também possuía uma peça no pulso esquerdo. Diferente de uma algema, era uma pulseira ornamentada com minúsculos diamantes e ouro puro, era delicada, discreta e preciosa, havia sido de Laurent quando criança, um presente de sua avó para seu pai e agora dado a ela como herança, era uma das suas favoritas, não… na verdade,  _ era _ a sua favorita, a qual Lavi  _ nunca _ retirava, mesmo na hora de dormir.

O caminho até a aldeia é tranquilo, eles são acompanhados da Guarda do Rei e um séquito considerável. Não diferente das outras vezes em esteve em aldeias, Lavi observa as pessoas saírem de suas casas ou colocarem a cabeça para fora das janelas, a fim de captar um vislumbre da realeza próxima. Alguns jogam flores, outros acenam, mas o que chama a atenção da princesa é uma pessoa, segurada por dois guardas, gritando ofensas e explodindo de raiva.

Laurent percebe a movimentação estranha e vira seu cavalo, na intenção de se aproximar. Entretanto, Lavi faz o mesmo e levanta os olhos na direção do pai, sentindo um misto de pequenas emoções com sua mente de criança a mil. Ela queria tomar a frente e conversar com o senhor que dizia coisas tão feias para seus pais, talvez ele não conhecesse o coração de manteiga derretida de Damen ou a sensibilidade oculta de Laurent. Mas ela poderia mudar isso.

— Pai, posso? — Ela olha para o homem, discutindo com Huet e Lydos e volta a olhar para Laurent, indicando o que gostaria de fazer.

Laurent fica tenso por um segundo, sempre protetor e preocupado com a segurança de Violet. Embora estivessem cercados de guardas, ele busca uma resposta nos olhos de Damen, que também havia parado seu cavalo alguns metros a frente. A única coisa que encontra, é o movimentar leve e quase imperceptível da cabeça assentindo, que deveria deixá-la ir.

— Sim, Violet.

Ela gira seu pônei novamente e o conduz até o homem, que lança um olhar desprezível em sua direção. Ela se abala, não entendia porque algumas pessoas de seu povo olhavam para seus pais dessa forma, que  _ a _ olhava dessa forma, às vezes machucava, doía, porém Laviolette tenta manter o pensamento de que é uma princesa e ela seria uma princesa tão forte quanto aquelas dos livros que Laurent lia para ela todos os dias antes de dormir.

— Princesa. — Huet e Lydos fazem uma curta reverência, ainda segurando o homem.

— Soltem o moço, estão machucando seu braço.

— Princ…

— Eu disse para soltarem o moço. — Sua voz é fina, angelical, mas carregada de poder.

Huet e Lydos engolem em seco, soltando o homem na mesma hora que tropeça e cai no chão. Ninguém poderia negar que Laviolette era fruto da união de Laurent e Damen, a menina em tão pouca idade emanava um poder característico e singular, bastava uma ordem e grandes soldados já obedeciam.

— Me ajudem a descer, por favor. — Violet pede, então Pallas que estava próximo da cena, a levanta e ajuda a descer do pônei.

Laviolette entrega as rédeas para Pallas, afinal, ele quem estava perto e caminha até o homem, que não se levanta e mantém o olhar insignificante sobre ela.

— Qual o seu nome? — Pergunta docemente.

O homem não responde.

— A princesa fez uma pergunta. — A voz de Lydos é ríspida.

Laviolette apenas ergue uma das sobrancelhas, esperando pacientemente a resposta. Seu pai, Laurent, dizia que o silêncio e um olhar poderiam ser mortais para um homem, que a espera em conjunto com esses dois itens sempre iria favorecê-la.

— Fabien. — O homem se dá por vencido e responde sua pergunta após alguns minutos.

— Então, Fabien… por que falar coisinhas feias para minha família? — Lavi pergunta de maneira serena.

Ele não responde.

— Você é veretiano?

— Sim. — Fabien responde grosso, como se estivesse cuspindo a afirmação.

— O que te deixa chateado? — Ela passa as mãos no quíton roxo que usava.

— Vossa Majestade não se importa com seu povo, senão aqueles que são cegos perante suas escolhas. O Príncipe Auguste, seria o Rei ideal, ele não se aliaria a Akielos, ele não  _ dormiria _ com um akielon, principalmente um que tivesse matado seu irmão a sangue frio. — As palavras são duras. — Laurent e Damianos juntaram os reinos por questões estratégicas, tiveram uma filha para manter as aparências, você percebe que eles não se importam quando pessoas passam fome, quando você é expulso de seu trabalho por quebrar a mão e não receber amparo nenhum, seja nos postos ou patrulhas nas aldeias, exceto ser obrigado a mendigar migalhas de pão e goles de água na rua.

— Onde está sua família? — A voz dela permanece calma, embora se sentisse um pouco mais atingida.

Laviolette já tinha ouvido sobre isso, seus pais já haviam lhe contado as histórias de seu passado, sobre a morte do tio Auguste na guerra, sobre as cicatrizes nas costas de Damen e também sobre como algumas pessoas do reino não lidaram muito bem com unificação tanto quanto eles esperavam, mas que estava tudo bem, eram feitos que levavam tempo. A unificação não foi fácil, possuir dois Reis onde um não sobressaia o outro não foi fácil, o casamento não foi fácil e mesmo com festa, seu nascimento também não foi fácil, tudo era muito difícil, complexo e confuso para sua mente de sete anos, entretanto, Lavi certamente lutaria para entender algumas coisas.

— Eles morreram quando nossa aldeia foi atacada por homens dos clãs, há dois anos. — A voz do homem se torna pesada. — Eu estava em outra cidade, trabalhando, foi no mesmo dia em que quebrei minha mão, desde então minha vida é um inferno, eu não tenho dinheiro para absolutamente nada, nem para uma cama ou um prato de comida, minha mão não é mais funcional como antes, ninguém aceita um morador de rua e…

A voz do homem para no momento em que Laviolette o abraça, com os dois braços em volta do pescoço. Ela não se importa que as vestes dele estivessem sujas e rasgadas ou que o homem não estivesse com um cheiro tão bom quanto os sabonetes e óleos do seu banho, mas ela achou que fosse o momento certo para dar-lhe um conforto.

Fabien apenas continua parado, chocado, totalmente sem reação. Neste momento, Violet se afasta e retira a pulseira que jazia em seu pulso esquerdo, aquela pulseira ornamentada com minúsculos diamantes e ouro puro, aquela que foi passada por avó, filho e agora neta, aquela pulseira a qual ela era tão apegada, mas que estava se desfazendo por uma causa maior.

— Eu não sei como é perder a família e espero não perder meus pais tão cedo ou o tio Nik e o tio Jord que brincam comigo e agora me ensinam a lutar, mas achei que você gostaria de um abraço. — Lavi abre um sorriso ladino.

Ela pega a mão do homem com seus dedos delicados, coloca a pulseira no centro e faz com que os dedos dele se fechem em volta da peça.

— Não é muito grande, porém é cara e possui um valor sentimental para mim, era do meu pai e da minha vó Hennick, acho que se vendê-la, conseguirá um bom dinheiro para recomeçar sua vida novamente, Fabien. — Os olhos dela são cheios e esperançosos.

— Por que está me ajudando? Fazendo isso comigo quando eu fui rude e levantei a voz contra os Reis? Quando cometi atos de traição? — Ele diz abismado.

— Porque eu sei que você não conhece meu pai Laurent ou meu papai Damen da forma que  _ eu  _ conheço, que não teve ajuda aqui ou não consegue ver as coisas bonitas que eles fazem nas salas do Conselho, planejando o melhor para o povo. — Ela encara seus olhos. — Quando estamos com raiva, dizemos coisas feias e que machucam, mas eles me ensinaram que amor às vezes é sacrifício, que é preciso passar por cima das nossas vontades para ajudar o outro. — Lavi diz cada palavra olhando nos olhos do homem.

Damen, que estava próximo ainda montado em seu cavalo, consegue ouvir cada palavra proferida por Laviolette e quando levanta seus olhos, encontra Laurent o encarando, demonstrando que também ouviu tudo.

Damen se lembra daquele dia, no encontro dos Reis, e seu coração se aperta. Ver Laurent se sacrificando por ele foi excruciante, ver Laurent se ajoelhando, implorando e não dirigindo um olhar para ele foi extremamente e dolorosamente torturante. Laurent se entregara, porque o amor às vezes é sacrifício, porque entre escolher  _ um reino ou isso _ , ele havia o escolhido, achando que estava sozinho, levou para o julgamento uma pessoa para salvar Damen, mas ninguém para salvá-lo.

E Lavi havia entendido este conceito, o grau do seu "sacrifício", é claro, era centenas de vezes menor do que o deles. No entanto, ela era uma criança, uma criança apegada de maneira tão grande a sua pulseira favorita que não era retirada nem para dormir, nem para tomar banho, vê-la entregando tão facilmente para que um camponês tivesse a oportunidade de uma vida melhor, enchia seu interior de orgulho, porque significava que sua influência e de Laurent como pais, estava dando certo.

— Peço desculpas, princesa, o-obrigado por isso.. — Fabien abaixa os olhos e faz uma referência apenas com o tronco, afinal ainda estava no chão.

Antes de Laviolette partir, Fabien pega uma flor, uma violeta que havia sido jogada por alguém na direção dos reis, ele pede licença, afasta o cabelo loiro trançado e coloca a violeta atrás da orelha da princesa.

Pallas ajuda Lavi a subir novamente no pônei, ela pega seu lugar entre Laurent e Damen e volta sua atenção novamente ao povo, com o sentimento de que havia feito algo bom esta manhã.

— Por que entregou sua pulseira favorita? — Laurent questiona, embora já saiba a resposta.

— Porque amar é sacrifício, porque eu amo nosso povo e ele vem antes de qualquer bem material, pai. Acho que… fiz o certo. 

Laurent sorri, é mínimo e discreto, apenas uma curva tímida sem mostrar os dentes, mas que demonstra o quão satisfeito estava com o caminho que sua filha estava traçando.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, após a ida a aldeia, Laviolette chega exausta ao Palácio sendo carregada no colo por Nikandros, alegando “não ter mais pernas” depois da longa cavalgada. Ela pede para ser deixada nos aposentos reais de Laurent e Damen, que ficam ocupados resolvendo assuntos pendentes antes de retornar ao quarto.

Cansada de esperá-los, Laviolette acaba dormindo no meio da cama. Eles entram juntos, ainda em trajes completos e se deparam com a filha esparramada no colchão. Laurent, que não poderia deixar passar a tradição, revira os olhos ao perceber que ela continuava dormindo igual ao marido.

Laurent segurava na mão a pulseira que Laviolette havia dado a Fabien, ele gira a peça entre os dedos e caminha até uma pequena caixa de joias, onde guardava apenas seu anel de sinete, afinal, ele não gostava de toda a opulência que veretianos gostavam de esbanjar.

Ele guarda a pulseira ali. O tempo em que esteve ocupado, foi o tempo em que conversou com Damen sobre a possibilidade de Fabien trabalhar no palácio, era uma oportunidade melhor do que ele teria na rua. Eles pedem para os guardas procurarem por ele na aldeia e trazê-lo ao palácio.

O camponês tem uma conversa amigável com os reis, ao final, eles chegam à conclusão de que Fabien trabalharia nos estábulos, como ajudante no cuidado dos cavalos, já que possuía experiência nesta área, ele agradece, pede desculpas novamente e diz que não precisará mais da pulseira.

— Você está sorrindo. — A voz de Damen interrompe os pensamentos de Laurent ao encostar o queixo no ombro do loiro e o peito em suas costas. 

— Estava pensando.

— Sobre Lavi? — Damen questiona.

— Sobre Lavi.

— Ela fez a escolha certa. — Damen deixa um beijo no ombro. — Vai entregar a pulseira de volta?

— Não. — Laurent afirma. — Pelo menos não agora, talvez daqui a alguns anos. Ela foi bem hoje, não quero que ache que sempre que der algo, receberá de volta. — Ele se vira para Damen.

— Concordo. — Damen retira a coroa da cabeça de Laurent, que no meio das ocupações não teve tempo de parar e descansar.

Laurent também retira a coroa de louros da cabeça de Damen, sela seus lábios brevemente e caminha até a cama, percebendo que Violet ainda estava, não só com as roupas em que saiu, como com a violeta que Fabien havia colocado na sua orelha.

— Ela é linda. — Laurent repousa as mãos na cabeceira da cama.

— Não tanto quanto você. — Damen diz amoroso e beija a bochecha de Laurent.

Laurent, se odiando por mais uma vez ficar vermelho, esconde o rosto no peito de Damen, tentando ignorar o rubor que o elogio causou em suas bochechas.

—  _ Pai? Papai? _ — Laviolette chama baixinho com voz sonolenta, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Hm? — Eles murmuram, se virando em sua direção.

— Eu amo vocês. — Diz carinhosa, antes do sono puxá-la mais uma vez.

— Nós também te amamos. — Eles dizem juntos e se abaixam ao mesmo tempo, deixando um beijo na testa dela.

Não havia gratidão maior do que aquela que eles exalavam. Gratidão por terem seus mundos cruzados, mesmo que de maneira trágica. Gratidão por dominarem o centro e fazerem disso um único reino. Gratidão por se unirem. Gratidão por se amarem. 

Gratidão pela família que formaram e construíram.

Juntos.

Gratidão. Gratidão. Gratidão.

Damen, Laurent e Laviolette.

Vermelho, azul e uma pequena flor violeta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chegamos ao fim, eu adorei escrever isso e gostaria de agradecer a duas pessoas:  
> Obrigada [ Charlie ](https://twitter.com/angelhaughty) por ter feito a leitura sensível desta oneshot, ela não teria sido postada sem você, você é maravilhoso!  
> E obrigada [ Bre ](https://twitter.com/ineffablaurent) por ter feito a revisão de tudo isso, você foi fundamental, te amo, tu é meu tudo!
> 
> É isso, e obrigada a cada um por ler e chegar ao final desta oneshot, deixa um kudo e comentário sobre o que você achou ou alguma crítica construtiva, a autora agradece <3


End file.
